Breaking Point
by writing.ontheImpala
Summary: Ariel Winchester runs in to Sam and Dean at a bar. You would think they would know her, but they don't. She learns to become a hunter learning from Sam and Dean. Set during the apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. I only own Ariel**

* * *

I walked into the crappy little dive bar. It was packed.

No way I am I going to get a drink at the bar. I thought to myself. The only way is to find a table. I looked around. All of them were full of people except for one. Two guys were sitting at a table for four. I walked over to them.

"Hey. I was wondering if I could sit here? Its pretty packed, so I won't be able to get a beer at the bar, so..." I trailed off. I didn't know what else to say.

The man with the shaggy brown hair spoke to me: "Um, sure. Why not?" He shrugged to the guy across the table. He shrugged back, taking a swig of his beer.

"Thanks. What are your guys' names?" I asked.

"I'm Dean, and this is my brother Sam," the other man said. Their names sounded really familiar to me, but I couldn't figure out why.

"Oh, nice to meet you Sam and Dean. I'm Ariel Winchester," I said smiling. They looked from each other back to me, and then back to each other. Their faces went pale.

"Winchester, like the rifle?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. My dad and mom always joked about how when I turned eighteen they were going to buy me a Winchester rifle," I said, laughing. That never happened though. They didn't even see me turn sixteen.

"What were your parents' names? If I may ask," Sam inquired.

"Little odd question, but umm John and Mary. Why do you ask?"

"Well, first of all, Ariel, aren't you a little young to be in a bar?" I blushed. Yeah I was nineteen, but Bruce, the bouncer, had a thing for girls with bigger chests. "And, second, we're the FBI." The two boys pulled out badges to show me and I knew I was in some deep, deep shit. "We have been in this bar for the past month waiting to bust an underage drinker, and look here you are. We are going to need to take you to the station," Dean told me. I got up and walked with them to their car.

It was a black 67' Chevy Impala; just like the one my dad drove. I loved the way the inside smelled, like gunpowder and cheeseburgers. There was even a scratch on the glove compartment from when I put my feet on it. I did that once and never again, 'cause the second my dad saw, I had to run around the block ten times, no stopping. And every time you turned the heat on there was this rattle, but Dad and I could never figure out how to stop it.

"You have a 67' impala? My dad had this car! It has a 327 engine and a four-barrel carburetor. He said that every damn time we got into the car. It even smelled like gunpowder and cheeseburgers." I said smiling. When I looked back at Sam and Dean, they stared at me with their mouths wide open. "It even has this scratch on the..."

"Glove compartment and it rattled when you turned the heat on," Dean finished for me. I looked at him wide eyed, not knowing what to do.

Sam came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. Then everything faded to black…

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a motel room. I heard two men talking.

"Well, first, why the hell is her last name Winchester? Second, how does she know our parents? And third, which I think is just icing on the freaking cake, is how does she know about my baby?" Dean asked, anger, clearly evident in his voice.

Sam nodded my way, telling Dean I was up. "Um, hi. Can I ask where I might be?" I asked. I had a weary smile on my face. Dean pulled me up off the bed, and sat me in a chair. He then proceeded to tie me to it. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Shouldn't I be in an interrogation room? Not a motel?" They both just stared at me. Then I understood. "Oh I get it you guys are strippers." They looked at me like I was going insane. "Ruby didn't send you?"

"How do you know Ruby?" Dean asked.

"Ruby has been my best friend since kindergarten. Ruby said she was going to send me a surprise, I just didn't think it would be strippers. I mean I know I turn nineteen tomorrow, but this kind of seems cliché, so if you'll just untie me. I'll pay you both and forget this ever happened, agreed?"

Sam then came up to me and rested his hands on the back of the chair and looked straight into my eyes, "Who the hell are you?" He demanded.

"I. Told. You," I slowed my pace just in case he was hard of hearing. "Ariel Winchester. My parents are John and Mary Winchester. I have…"

"You are not a Winchester, and John and Mary aren't your parents, you demon son of a bitch!" With that, Dean slapped my face and poured a flask of water into my mouth.

"Thanks for the drink. I was really thirsty after, you know, just being SLAPPED!" I yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?! I was just willing to pay you guys for having to do nothing, and then you slap me. If this your company's idea of kinky, you might want to rethink a couple things."

"We are not strippers." They said in unison. Then Sam splashed water on my face. When I just stared back them they seem confused.

"Sorry, but water won't melt me," I spat back at them.

"Christos."

"Gesundheit," I said, completely unfazed by their puzzling looks. "Didn't you just sneeze? Is God bless you more appropriate?"

"Eat this," Dean said, handing me a packet of salt.

"Umm, no. That's gross, and very unhealthy," I smirked.

Dean opened up my mouth, poured in the salt, and more water from the silver flask. I started coughing and Sam came up behind me with a knife and pressed it to my throat. "Whoa, I was just coughing! That was disgusting!"

He slowly backed away and whispered something to Dean. Then to me he said: "Exorcizamus te,"

"Bless you," I look at Sam, and then Dean slapped me again. "What the actual fuck! I am trying to be polite!"

"Since when are demons polite?" Dean asked me.

"Um. News flash, demons don't exist. Neither do vampires, werewolves, or ghosts. I don't know what you've been smoking, but please, untie me."

"Not until I know what you are." Sam pressed a silver knife to my arm, but nothing happened. Sam started chanting something again, "Exorcizamus te."

"God bless you," I said again. I was slapped. "Again, what the fuck. I'm trying to be nice and bless your brother. He's sneezing funny and he might be coming down with a cold." I was very serious, but I received laughter from Dean. "What's so funny?"

"You… You are the most hilarious demon I've ever met. He's not sneezing. He's performing an exorcism, genius," Dean said to me. He had a maniacal smirk on his lips.

"I'll have you know my IQ is a 130."

"So?" Dean asked.

"Dean, that's really high," Sam said.

"Also, I graduated high school at seventeen. I'm a freshman in college right now studying to be a surgeon. I'm also into things that aren't real. I met these cool guys once. Harry and Ed, I believe. They said they were ghost hunters but there's no such thing. Ed tried to hit on me, but, bless his heart, he wasn't very good. I finally gave in when he asked me to get some coffee. He's super sweet but so not my type. They also showed me some exorcism 'spells' so I know what they are," I said with a small smile.

"Girl, you need to give us shorter answers," was all Dean Said as he shook his head and sat down.

"Tell us everything about you," Sam demanded. It wasn't a harsh demand, but certainly 'fuck off' wasn't an answer.

"Well, like I said. My name is Ariel Laylah Winchester. My dad was John Winchester, son of Henry Winchester. My mom is Mary Winchester, formerly Campbell, daughter of Deana and Samuel Campbell. I have two older sisters, Diana and Samantha. They are 34 and 30. I have four nieces and three nephews. I was born in Lawrence, Kansas, August 17, 1994. I went to Lincoln Elementary, k-8th. I then went to an all girls, catholic high school, skipped freshman year, and then graduated Valedictorian with a 4.57. I took a year off to travel the country. I now go to Columbia University on a full ride scholarship. I'm a freshman studying to be a cardiovascular surgeon. My boyfriend's name is Adam Milligan and best friend is Ruby Shurley. Her father Chuck is an alcoholic writer, so she lives with her mom. I'm also a varsity swimmer at Columbia while maintaining a 4.0 and working as a waitress at a café. Is that enough information for you or do you need more?" Sam and Dean just stared at me. Dean broke the silence.

"Well, based on that do you know a Bobby Singer?"

"You know Uncle Bobby? I went to Uncle Bobby's when my mom and dad went hunting for the weekend. Anything else?"

"Lisa Braeden or Ben?"

"I babysat Ben, and Lisa was my yoga teacher during high school."

"Castiel, Crowley?"

"Sorry, never heard of them. Crowley's a cute name though."

"She has an answer for everything!" Dean exclaimed. "Sam, I don't know what to do. I would call Bobby, but apparently she knows him!"

"Dean, just call Bobby and get him over here. Call Cas too."

Sam put his hand on my shoulder and everything went black again.

* * *

I woke up and saw two men staring at me. One was in a trench coat and the other was older with a beard and old baseball cap. I immediately recognized Bobby, but he didn't recognize me, so I resisted the urge to hug him. I sat up and they just continued to stare at me. The one in the trench coat put two fingers on my forehead then closed his eyes. I looked up at his fingers in confusion.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked him and he just ignored me. "And Sam? Stop making me pass out. Just because you know where a pressure point is doesn't give you the right to use it," I snapped. Trench coat removed his fingers and looked at the other three men.

"I have good news, bad news, and worse news." Everyone either rolled their eyes or shrugged. "Good news, she's not possessed. She's 100% human. Bad news, she's not lying either. She telling the truth that she knows. Worse news, she's not from here."

"That's a given, Cas," Dean snapped. A hurt look barely flashed across, whom I guess is Castiel's face.

"No, Dean. As in from this dimension. She lives in an alternate reality where nothing supernatural exists. You are Diana, her 34 year-old sister, who has three daughters and a son. Sam you are Samantha, her 30 year-old sister, who has a daughter and son. Bobby, you are presumably the same, without all the hunter knowledge. You actually were Ariel's guardian after her parents died when she was thirteen. I don't exist in her world."

"Well then how the hell did she end up here?" Bobby asked. I was about to burst into tears. It was the first time I've heard him talk since the accident. It doesn't matter that it's not my Bobby, but it's his voice. He looks at me and sees my eyes filling with tears. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

I let the tears fall as I talk. "It's the first time I heard you talk since the accident."

"What accident?"

"You were hunting three months ago and something happened. You tripped and threw out your back so bad; it paralyzed you from the hips down or something. You never told me what happened. You're in a wheelchair now. I had to confiscate all guns because you are so depressed. But I guess, you, other Bobby is alive, and not paralyzed. And… and it's just good to hear your voice. You took care of me for five years. I… just missed you."

"In this other world," Bobby started. "Was I married?"

"Yeah, Aunty Karen. You had two sons. I know they looked like Sam and Dean, but I have no idea what their names are, were." Now that I said it out loud my sisters names, Sam and Dean's faces, I get why I though they looked familiar.

"Nathan and Dylan. We would have named them Nathan and Dylan," Bobby said, a tear rolling down his cheek. I scooted up next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. Bobby wrapped his arm and around me and I snuggled in closer. I smelled the familiar scent of Jack Daniel's and gunpowder. We sat like that for some time, while everyone else conversed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Just ariel :)**

* * *

"Well, what are we going to do with her, Cas?" Dean asked, trying to be quiet but his voice was a load whisper. I could hear him from the bed.

"How should I know? Just train her and keep her safe," Castiel replied before disappearing into thin air.

"Where did he go?!" I asked, but I was ignored.

"Just because she isn't from this world doesn't mean she's not family. Whether you like it or not, John and Mary had a daughter. She's your sister by blood. Now grow a pair and treat her like one," Bobby said to the boys. He looked back to me, "Sorry for the yelling, but they get on my nerves." He smirked and I giggled.

"Okay, no chick-flick moments," Dean said. That made me giggle even more. "What's so funny?"

"Well, my sister, Diana, said the same thing. She was kind of a tom-girly girl."

"What does that mean?" Dean asked with a confused look on his face.

"It means she acts like a tom-boy, but dresses like a girly-girl. She was super athletic. She played volleyball, basketball, she swam, did track, played soccer, the whole nine. But she wore pinks and purples, dresses and skirts. Her hair was the same color as yours, Dean. It was always curled, even in a ponytail with her signature yellow bow. Samantha, on the other hand, was not very athletic but dressed super cute. She was the nerd of the family."

"Hey, Sam. She sounds like you!" Dean said to his brother. He was given a smack to the back of the head as a reply.

"Samantha dressed in pants and frilly tops, but you had to fight her to get her in a skirt or a dress. She went to Yale, full ride. She met her husband there, Jeff. Diana's husband, his name is Joe."

Dean's face paled while Sam burst into laughter along with Bobby. "Dean, if everything is opposite in her world, _you marry Jo_!" Sam stated. Dean just blushed.

"Sammy, you marry Jess, who is now a Jeff," Sammy sobered up a little.

"Jess is still alive, but in male form," Sam pouted while Dean and Bobby tried to contain their laughter from what Sam just said. I had no idea what is going on, so I just fell back onto the bed.

"I'm very confused guys. Would some one like to explain this to me? The only thing I'm getting is Sam's old girlfriend is named Jess, and Dean dated a guy named Joe somewhere down the line."

Bobby and Sam stared at each other and then Sam fell to the ground laughing, Bobby soon after. "What is so funny? It's okay that Dean's gay. Accept don't reject," I stated completely deadpan, which only made Sam and Bobby laugh harder.

Dean glared at them and then said to me: "Jo is a girl. It's short for Joanna."

My face got so hot, I though my cheeks were going to burn off. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Dean." I struggled to keep a straight face. I looked into Dean's eyes and burst out laughing. When we all stopped laughing, Dean was in a chair at the table drinking a beer with his arms crossed and pouting. "It would be fine if you _were_ gay though."

"Ariel, what were your nieces and nephews names?" Dean asked, changing the subject.

"Diana has three daughters and a son. The twins are Cassidy and Cassandra; they're six. The other set of twins are Anna and Zach; they're one. Samantha has a daughter and two sons. Michael is three, Gabe is two, and Lucy is seven months."

"Number one: that's a lot of kids. Number two: two sets of twins for one lady? And three: we know all those people. Except for Cassidy and Cassandra, but they do sound like Cas though. But I wonder how Lucifer is going to take the whole being changed into a seven month old girl named Lucy thing."

"Wait, did you say Lucifer? As in the devil? The archangel that rebelled against God, heaven, and mankind, and is now caged in hell. That Lucifer?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Shit! We didn't have the talk with you yet," Dean said. He pulled up a chair next to the bed and started to explain.

* * *

"So basically, everything that I ever thought went bump in the night, actually goes 'bump'?" I asked, still letting everything sink in. All three of the guys scoffed at my analogy.

"Basically, yes. And we need to train you. Now, Bobby, we'll meet you back your place in a couple of hours. We need to get her stuff," Sam said to him.

"It's always, 'We'll meet at Bobby's' or 'Let's go to Bobby's'. Well one of these days there ain't gonna be a Bobby's. Where ya gonna go then?" Bobby glared at them.

"Then we'll just go to the roadhouse and annoy Ellen, Jo, and Ash. Either that, or we'll meet up at your grave," Dean smirked.

"Ya dang idjits won't even leave me alone in death, will ya?" he said as he walked out of the room.

"Where's your apartment, Ari?" Sam asked turning back to me.

* * *

The two boys walked me up to my apartment. Surprisingly it was there from my world. As I walked in to the familiar smell of apples and cinnamon filled my nose. They walked in and saw my place. It had a kitchen in the left corner that was partially blocked off with a window creating a bar space. I had two couches that faced each other and two chairs facing the TV, while they were all huddled around a glass coffee table.

There was a door open next to the kitchen, which led to my tiny office. It was barely big enough to hold a desk _and_ a bookshelf. On the other side of the living area were two doors: one leading to a bathroom and the other leading to my bedroom.

My bedroom was a light blue, but not a baby blue; it had hints of gray and green in it. My bed was in between two small, yet functional windows. There was a closet on the right wall and a dresser on the left. My vanity faced the wall that led to living space. A door next to my dresser led me to my bathroom, that was painted a cheerful yellow. I had two sinks with mirrors above them on either side of the door that led to the family room. The shower separated the toilet from the rest of the bathroom.

Sam and Dean stood in the doorway taking in my apartment. "Make yourselves at home. There are leftovers, beer, and pie in the fridge. Help yourselves. I'm gonna take a quick shower then pack," I said going into my bedroom.

"Um, what do our parents do in your world?" Dean asked pulling out two beers and a pie from the fridge.

"Well, dad owns about fifty mechanics in Kansas alone then about another fifty in other states. Mom, she has a bakery in Lawrence called 'The Angels' Food'. It's kinda a play on words. You know, like angel food cake? It's kinda like that but when she tucked us in at night she would always say, 'the angels are-"

"Watching over you," Dean and Sam finished together.

"Yeah. So she bakes cupcakes and cakes and sometimes, for special occasions like one of our birthdays, she would make homemade ice cream and pie," I said smiling at the ground. I looked up and they were staring at me. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before I spoke up. "I'm going to hop in the shower," I said before going into the bathroom.

I started the water to warm it up then turned on Pandora to 'Classic Rock Radio'. The first song that came on was Creedence Clearwater Revival's _Bad Moon Rising_. I hopped in the shower and sang along. I stayed in the shower for two more songs then reluctantly got out. I wrapped the towel around my body when there was a knock at the bathroom door. I went over to it and Dean looked me up and down.

"Do you need something?" I asked annoyed.

"Umm, yeah. Can I hit the head?" Dean asked still staring at my chest. I snapped my finger in front of eyes.

"My eyes are up here, Dean. And yes. I'll get water while you _use the_ _toilet_," I put emphasis on the toilet part because it irks me when guys call it the 'head'.

I walked out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen. I walked in front of the TV, which Sam was watching. He almost spit out his beer when he saw what I was wearing. I just ignored him and continued to get my water as he stared at me. _Have they never seen a girl in a towel before?_ I asked myself. I shook my head then filled a glass from the fridge. I drained it when Dean came out of the bathroom. Just then an idea popped into my head.

I went in front of the TV and unwrapped my towel. I flashed them and they both just stared at me. I held it open for a few seconds then wrapped myself back up. "Now that you know what's under the hood, you won't be tempted to try and look again. Kapish?" I asked. They silently nodded then I went back to my bathroom to dry my hair.

* * *

An hour later, I had three bags packed full of essentials, like makeup, shoes, underwear, and hair tools. I walked out of my room with my makeup and hair done. I had my blonde hair, half up, half down and curled. My piercing green eyes had a thin line of eyeliner and mascara. I wore a black V-neck with medium wash jeans. I had on a pair of Adam's old motorcycle boots that fit me perfectly. I had a leather jacket to complete the look.

I dropped my bags in front of the boys, which they immediately took out to the Impala. I turned off the lights in my little apartment. I turned on the alarm, which I never do and walked out of the door. I locked it then scurried down the stairs with a newfound confidence.

* * *

The ride to Bobby's was awkwardly silently. I was in the back so I leaned forward in between the two boys and rested my head on the seat. Dean looked at me then smirked.

"Nice rack," he said as he looked back towards the road. Sam scoffed with annoyance at his older brother.

I hit him on the back of the head. "Fuck off, ass-hat," I said to him. He smiled and pressed the gas harder.


	3. Chapter 3

When we arrived at the Singer Salvage lot, I almost burst into tears. It looked exactly as it had when I lived there. I walked p the steps and stopped at the plank of wood that always squeaked. I placed my foot on top and listened the board groan under this new weight. I smiled to my self then opened the screen door. I walked into the kitchen and looked around. I opened one of the cabinets, which held the spices in my world. Everything was still in there with the addition of some new ones.

I went into the study and to one of the bookcases. I ran my fingers along the second shelf and found the button. I pressed it and the bookcase swung open. Inside was Bobby's collection of fine liquors and whiskeys. Dean noticed what I had done and looked in awe of the hidden cabinet.

"I never knew that was there," he stated as he took in the new discovery.

"Well you find a lot of interesting things when you live at Bobby's for five years," I said to him.

"How'd you know that was there? I ne'er told anyone 'bout that," Bobby asked as he came down the stairs.

"Bobby, you told me everything, but me and Aunty Karen found it when we were cleaning one day. I accidentally pressed the button when I was dusting, but we never told you we found it."

He scoffed then sat behind his desk. He opened a book before turning back to me. "Well if you know where that is, I suspect you don't need a grand tour to show you where your room is."

I smiled at him before grabbing my bags and heading upstairs. I opened the door to my room and was surprised that everything was the same except for personal items that weren't there. I went over to the window seat and took off one of the cushions. I peeled off a piece of false covering and stared at the box underneath it. _It's still there,_ I thought. I took out the key from around my neck and opened the box. Inside were the things that I hold most dear: a necklace of angel wings that my mom gave me, a gun that was my father's favorite and had his initials carved into the handle, a tiny corked bottle of something blue and sparkly swirling around inside, a bullet that had _1_ carved into it, and a journal of my father that I could never bring myself to open.

I brought the box downstairs and sat on one of the couches. I held the journal in my lap as Sam sat next to me.

"How did you get this?" He asked pointing to the journal.

"It was our father's. I could never bring my self to open it though. But now, I want to," I said as I cracked it open and the first thing I saw was the word _Wendigo_. I stared at when Sam finally pulled it out of my hands.

"Dean! Get your ass in here!" Sam yelled to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the short update last time!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ariel **

Dean walked into the study with a face full of pie. One thing I didn't understand is how he had never dropped dead from a heart attack. He basically gave himself heart disease every time he opened his mouth the shovel in food.

"What?" He mumbled, some of the food spitting out his mouth.

"Gross, chew it, don't spew it," I told him. I got, in return, a shit-eating grin that had pie in it too.

"She has Dad's journal and some other stuff. Where did you get it?" Sam asked me.

"Umm, I don't know how to explain it but I'll show you," I got up and my two, long lost brothers followed me.

I showed them the window seat and told them how I stored stuff there from my world. "Out of curiosity, I opened it to see if it was still there. Obviously it was. And now I know that there is the supernatural shit in my world too," I flopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm gonna call Cas," Dean said to Sam. I expected him to pull out a phone but I was then reminded that Cas was an angel after Dean offered a prayer. I got up and stood next to Sam and watched Dean "Dear Castiel, who is mostly likely not in Heaven, get your wings over here. We have a question for you. Um, Amen?" and nothing happened. We waited thirty minutes and bupkis.

I ushered the boys out of my room so I could take a shower in peace. I got out dried my hair with a towel and walked back into my room. When I looked up, I saw Cas standing in the center with a blank look on his face. He was then surprised when I let out a blood-curdling scream, making me drop my towel.

After I retrieved it, I could hear footsteps pounding up the stairs. I didn't care, however, because I had taking up sport hitting Cas with the base of a lamp I found on the desk next to me.

"YOU CANNOT FUCKING GO AROUND POPPING INTO PEOPLES ROOMS UNANNOUNCED, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I was still hitting and yelling at him when the trio of hunters barged into my room. I had beaten Castiel down to the floor and was bashing in his ribs when I was swiftly picked up and placed on the bed. "What the hell, Dean!" I yelled at him. I started to make my back to Cas, when two arms grasped me along the waist, preventing me to go after the angel.

"As much as I enjoyed you beating up Cas, you can't right now because you're in a towel go get dressed and you can finish up," he said chuckling. He released me and I left the room with clothes in my hands.

When I was dressed, I met everyone downstairs in the library. My box was sitting on Bobby's desk, closed. I walked over to Cas and raised my hand to slap him. He flinched and I giggled.

"Two for flinching," I said as I punched him once in the shoulder (as hard as I could) and slapped him across the face (again as hard as I could). He cupped his face as I sat next to a laughing Dean and smirking Sam on the couch.

"I should smite you, little Winchester," Cas said glaring at me. I stood and walked to him our chests touching as I looked into his ice blue eyes, which kind of looked like the swirling stuff in my bottle.

"Smite me, Cas." I stared at him, both of unrelenting to submit. Finally, he backed off.

"I have more important things to do than get into a staring contest with a maggot."

"Hey," Dean said. "She maybe annoying as hell, but you will not speak to her like that. Got it?" Cas looked away and stared at the wall.

"What is it you want? He asked. "I'm very busy."

"We wanted you to look at this bottle and tell us what it is," Sam said, handing my little vial to the angel. Cas looked shocked when he received it.

"Where did you get this?" He asked stepping towards me.

"I… I was adopted. One day with my birthparents the next, I was in a basket, 1 month old on Mary and John's doorstep. The only things I guess I had with me was a note that I never found, a necklace with angel wings, and that bottle. They told me when I turned ten and gave me the necklace Mary had always worn around her neck, the angel wings, and that bottle. They could never open it though so we don't know what's inside. Why? What is it?"

"It's an angel's grace."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm excited to introduce some characters into this chapter so yay! Reviews and suggestions are always welcomed and encouraged!**

**Disclaimer: In my dreams, I own Supernatural. But sometimes I confuse reality with porn so...**

* * *

"_Why what is it?"_

"_It's an angels grace."_

"What the hell do you mean it's an angel's grace?" Dean asked.

"I mean that an angel fell from heaven, ripped out their grace, and became human. Obviously Ariel is an angel. And it would make sense Ariel has been missing for almost twenty years," Castiel said. He faced the window, holding my tiny bottle up to the light.

"Wait there's an angel named Ariel?" I asked.

"Yes. She was always a rebellious angel, but one day she had enough of the fighting, and fell."

All of this sounded really familiar to me. Like I had heard it or lived through it. I was thinking about all the places I could have heard stories about angels, since it wasn't like we were completely religious, when an ear-shattering screech pulsed through the room. I however was the only one who heard it and I fell to the ground in agony.

"Ari? Ari! Cas, what's going on?" Dean said as he fell to the floor next to me.

"My superiors are speaking to me about the grace. Obviously, Ariel can hear only what their voice sounds like to humans," he cast a glance down at me. I was huddled in Dean's lap as he tried to shield me from the noise.

I then heard a voice, but it didn't belong to anyone in the room.

_Ariel Laylah Winchester, you have been found. Receive your grace and come home. _

I slowly sat up unclenching my head in the process. Dean slowly released his hold on me, allowing me to sit straight. I looked up at the bottle Castiel was holding. I stood and grabbed it form his hands. I looked at the cork and back at my family. I was about to uncork it when Bobby spoke up,

"Maybe you should open that outside."

"Probably a good idea," I said. All four of us walked out into the salvage yard. I looked around at my surroundings. There wasn't really anything that I could do much damage. "You guys should stay on the porch," I told Dean, Sam and Bobby. I was given three reluctantly nodding heads in response.

Cas followed me out into the gravel. I looked up and thought: _ Okay Mysterious voice. I'm going to do it. Fuck… I'm going to do it…_

_The name's Gabe, sweetheart._

_Well, then, Gabe. Fuck it… _I heard a chuckle as I opened the bottle. The flowing blue liquid floated into the sky and I stared at it with my mouth agape. The blue substance decided to beeline it for my open mouth and before I could shut it, I piercing white pain seared through my body. I vaguely heard Cas shout, _shut your eyes!_ before I felt myself being torn apart in a million different directions.

As I hit the ground, I felt nothing at all. I felt no pain, no suffering, only holiness. I felt complete and warm. Then, all to quickly, I felt a shiver run through my spine and into my extremities. The pain started to tear again and I couldn't feel the scream as I released it through my mouth. I felt a soft wind pick up before the gravel underneath me turned into a cold marble floor.

I uncurled myself from the ball I was in a sat up. I still refused to open my eyes as I stood. I was then pulled back to the ground by an invisible force as my eyes flew open. I couldn't catch myself in time however, because I hit the ground with a thud. I looked behind me to see two silver wings attached to my spine. _No wonder I fell backwards._ I thought.

"Ariel," A voice rang out through the room. There seemed to be over a hundred angels (I could tell because I saw their wings) in the cramped space but five thrones stood out against all the other seats in the room. The one in the center was the largest. The two to the left were occupied by a man with golden brown hair, caramel eyes, and gold wings and the closer was occupied by a man about ten years older than me with thick eyebrows, black hair, and je black, yet shiny, wings. The one to right next to the largest throne was left unoccupied. An African American man, who was muscular and lean, occupied the one farthest from the throne on the right yet thin, with chocolate wings.

"Um, yeah?" I asked. I didn't know who I should address since I was turned around when he spoke.

"You have found your grace again. Good, you have work to do," the man with the eyebrows said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I have no idea what you're talking about. I really don't even know how I got here." As soon as the last word left my mouth, I found myself standing closer to the thrones, with the three men standing in front of me.

"Do you know where you are? Who we are?" the man with the gold wings asked. His voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place it.

"No, should I?" but when I saw their confused faces, I immediately knew that I should. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude, but I honestly have no clue as to whom you people are. I can see your wings, but that's it. I'm sorry." I looked down at my feet. A set of hands cupped my face at tilted my face to theirs. It was the thick eye browed man.

"There's a block on her mind. The grace is fully in tact, just as in any other angel. There is a block, preventing her knowing who she really is. As if her former self, the one who remembers being an angel, put it there to stop this Ariel from knowing anything."

"So basically, we have to retrain her?" The black man asked.

"Essentially, yes," eyebrows said. I looked at him intently. There was something about him that was… _comfortable._ I just looked into his eyes and suddenly a bunch of pictures flashed across my vision. Another man with the same wings fighting a white winged angel, a cage made of fire surrounding the white winged man. Then just glimpses of other men with the same black wings throughout history: during the Renaissance, Dark Ages, 1600s, 1700s, 1800s, 1900s, his true form taking his now occupied vessel, then I saw myself in the throne room looking at him through his eyes. I stepped back and collapsed to the floor, the edges of my vision fading.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey guys! sorry I haven't posted in a while. Been busy coaching 14 year old girls on how not to drop their flyer, so you know the usual stress filled july has come back to haunt me. anyways sorry its short but i really like this chapter cause you see into Michael and Ariel's past a bit... so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I have the misfortune to not own Supernatural... yet. but when I do y'all will be the first to find out!**

* * *

_I stepped back and collapsed to the floor, the edges of my vision fading._

* * *

"What do you mean she saw?" a hushed voice asks. My head is pounding and it feels like someone is trying to open my skull with a jackhammer.

"I mean she has access to some of her grace. Ariel, before she fell, had the power to see into the future. Since Ariel can't control it right now, she just saw everything I have seen since I cast Lucifer out. It can't be a coincidence she let herself access just that part of herself, Gabriel," another voice says.

"Mike, what if… what if she just put that block there… so that she wouldn't remember you."

"What do you mean 'not remember me'?" said man asked.

"It's not like you guys particularly ended on good terms. Michael you once loved her, and maybe you still do. Then you betrayed her, went behind her back, and hurt her. She was already contemplating leaving Heaven because of all the arguing, and that was the final straw. Ariel really loved you, Michael. Think about when Lucifer fell. How bad did that hurt you? He betrayed you and your father," the golden haired man said.

"It hurt like Hell, Gabriel, but I pushed on, kept fighting. I didn't let my insecurities get to me," Michael snapped at him.

"But also, before Lucifer fell, the fighting hadn't gone on for centuries, she hadn't been tortured ten ways to Sunday, she didn't love anyone besides Father. It hurt her Michael, and I'm sure that if I had been hurt that way, I would make sure new me, didn't remember."

"Then, leave the block there. I will start over and make things right. Even if she doesn't know I'm trying to do so, I will be, Gabriel," Michael said looking over to the bed. I stay perfectly still and pretend I'm sleeping. I slow the rise and fall of my chest to make it appear like I'm asleep at least. Footsteps make their way towards me rather quietly. A hand is placed on my shoulder that gently starts to move.

"Ariel, wake up, hun. It's time to go home," Michael says to me. Slowly I get up and rub the sleep from my eyes.

"Good morning, Michael," I say, yawning. He looks surprised then I remember I have never been introduced to him. I mentally kick my self for slipping that soon.

"How do you know my name, Ariel?" he asks sternly. He rather thick eyebrows are knit with concern.

"Umm, I don't know," I lie. Yes, I do know. "Are you the archangel?"

"Yes," he responds simply.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About a day. You kept mumbling something in your sleep, but I couldn't make out what you said," he looks down at the floor from where he is sitting on the bed. I feel a rush of familiarity rush over me. I know what I say almost every night in my dreams. Sometimes I just mumble the phrase and others I scream it like bloody murder.

"Oh, that? It's just something I say more often than not in my sleep. 'Ra Amin Ka Toah, So Toah Mae, Arimae Maecaiel, Amin Raea Ownae.' I have no idea what any of it means," A light bulb goes off in my head. "You ran angel, so you must know like every language, do you know what I'm saying?" Michael's face pales a little bit but his expression doesn't change from the blank stare he had had on previously.

"No, I'm sorry. That must just be some mumbling you created. They are not actual words," Michael says. He slower gets up and walks out of the room.

**Michael's POV**

'_Ra Amin Ka Toah, So Toah Mae, Arimae Maecaiel, Amin Raea Ownae_' roughly translates from Enochian to 'The Souls of two, the Souls that have met, Ariel and Michael, have become one.'

Let's say that shouldn't be the first time one of Ariel's prophecies have come true.


End file.
